Different life
by Phaidra-the-Naiad
Summary: Okay so it's basically the same as the original just a bit different. Here Ever and Miles are best friends from Greece but moved with their families to California. Everything is ordinairy in Ever's life, except of course for her psychic powers, untill Damen shows up and nothing is as it used to...I'm new to fanfiction so please review ! :) Oh and Alyson owns the characters!
1. Newcomer

_Newcomer_

"_Eeeeveeeeeer deaaaaaar are you forgetting something ?_ " Miles sang loudly as he got into my red Miata. "Oh c'mon you promised " he said noticing my expression.

" That stupid list we did last year doesn't sound like a promise to me" I scoffed knowing that I'd never convince him. At least that easily. Ever since the car-crash Miles has been very supportive to me and doesn't push me into things like he used to. He sees himself as the older brother I've never had , thus being a little overprotective at times.

" Stupid is a harsh word for the fun we had that night " he continued after putting out his blackberry and started texting to God knows who. Seriously he has a special relationship with his cell. You'll never see him without it.

" Need I remind you that you're referring to a night when we nearly died of boredom thus creating a to-do list of meaningless near impossible tasks? " I say remembering that hot summer night.

We were at my place and none of us had the mood for anything when suddenly Miles thought of making this list of 50 stupid 'tasks' like : See an old man, wearing yellow track pants, jogging or meet someone with a suicidal pet. We wrote down anything random that came to our minds and made a deal that we to 'complete' them all. So with every 'task' fulfilled the one who 'lost', in this case me, has to give the other 10 dollars and so on. Whoever fulfills the most is the winner.

Smiling at my best friend's weird and innovative in a way idea I agreed to giving him the money after we arrived to school.

Ugh. _School_. Second week since we started sophomore year in high school and I'm already bored to death. Maybe it's because I kinda already know everything a book has to offer by simply touching it, or read my teachers' mind to find the correct answer. After the accident in which I was the only survivor I acquired certain abilities like seeing a person's aura and the aforementioned. Yup, a whole new level of freak!

It was the last thing I needed after moving with my family and Miles' from Greece , where we lived, to California to find a better future and then losing them in an car accident just like that. At least I still got my aunt Sabine ( we live under the same roof now) and Miles.

" And we're here! " I say with fake enthousiasm after 15 minutes of silence, me lost in my thoughts and Miles lost in his phone " Hello Bay View High! " I add and kill the engine after I went to the school's parking lot.

" OMG. Haven just said a new student from New Mexico is coming today! " Miles said with bulging eyes still texting.

" And ? What's so exciting about that ? "  
" Wait until you hear the rest. She says he's really from Italy. "

" So ? " I continue not finding anything that interesting about this new guy and also wondering how exactly does Haven know everything. And when I say everything I mean it. We met her when we started attending this school and from that exact moment till now she's been updating us with the latest news. From who hooked up with who to teachers' dirty little secrets.

" _So?_ Ever we're talking about a 16 maybe 17 year old guy from Italy who just moved here. In CALIFORNIA! I smell hotness. And not just some hotness but '

" Okay okay! I got it! " I shout unwanted to hear more details about a possibly hot stranger from someone with different sexual preferences than his peers.

I sigh and get out of my car noticing Miles' big smile as he does the same. His smile grows bigger as I hand him over his well earned money and we both head into the school.

Okay no sign of this new Italian until my English class of the second period with Mr. Robins. After avoiding Stacia's bag which is always put right in the middle just for moi, as if I 'd fall into such a childish trap, I head towards my desk which is at the back not failing to miss her and her friends' , Honor and Craig, insulting comments concerning my choice of clothes. Jeans, a sweatshirt, sunglasses and headphones from my i-Phone .

After I found out I'm a psychic ( well I do read minds so doesn't that put me in the same category as them? ) I've been dressing a little bit too casual. The sunglasses and the headphones are some sort of protection against my new found abilities.

And of course that doesn't slip Stacia's mind, a B with an itch, who has put a huge label on me : FREAK. She's not that far from truth though.

My thoughts are interrupted by Mr. Robins's voice as he introduces our famous new-comer , Damen August.

" Class please welcome Damen August who just transferred from New Mexico. Damen you can sit next to Ever since there's no other seat available " he continues noticing the awe in all the girls' eyes which they're addressing to the new guy.

I, on the other hand, didn't give a single look at him and was a bit annoyed that out of all people _he _would sit next to _me. Great, the last thing I need now is a boy problem. _And yes it is a problem 'cause as soon as Haven and Miles learn that I totally ignored this really cute and sexy Italian , as my sources inform me, they'll kill me.

" Mind if we share? " Damen says as he sits close to me pointing at my book 'Wuthering Heights'

I answered just by pushing it towards him. _There's no need to be polite now. He won't even notice it so don't waste your breath Ever. Wow! Waste your breath? What happened to me?_

" So, I guess you're the talking type of girl " I hear him comment with a smile, if I'm correct, and can't help but feel his eyes on me. _And he did! Great! Now he thinks I'm rude or uncommunicative. Wait why do I care?  
_  
" I guess I am " I finally answer with words and not nods, movements or thoughts and hope the rest of the hour passes with no chit chats so I have to explain myself.

After 40 whole minutes which were luckily quiet from my seat mate's side I pack my things but stop when it comes to my book.

" Can I borrow it for today? I just need some time to catch up with you guys." he says casually

" Knock yourself out. I already know how it ends " I answer and notice that there is something strange with his voice. It's all I hear. No thoughts no nothing. Not from him nor from the other students. Just his lyrical and perfect voice.

I stand up and head towards the door wanting desperately to escape his presence, the impact his voice has on me, this unprecedented feeling when he's around, nothing I've experienced in my 16 years but mostly Stacia's offensive thoughts that surround me till I leave.


	2. Not Alone

_Not Alone_

After my English class I was glad Damen wasn't in my French as well but unfortunately my luck didn't last. As I walked into the cafeteria for our lunch break I spotted my friend's usual table but they were not alone. A certain someone was sitting with them and from the look in Haven's eyes I guessed it was _him. _

Swallowing my 'till now decision I continued walking towards them having accepted the fact that I'm going to actually meet him given by the circumstances.

" Ever come and meet Damen " a smiling Miles said all the more willing to introduce me to a nice guy who by the look in his eyes isn't at the same field as himself.

" So _you're_ Ever! I almost missed you without the hood ! " Damen said jokingly. I wish he hadn't said that. Now I'm definitely going to explain to my friends why he did, as though we've met before, although by the look of Haven's aura, a dark green, she seems more concerned about the attention I drew.

" And you're Damen ! " I reply and can't help but stare at him. I can clearly see what everyone's been talking about.

He is gorgeous. Literately. His beauty reaches perfection and I'm not exaggerating. If I didn't know any better I'd say he weren't real, tangible. His dark brown hair matches with the color of his eyes that look like they hold a dark secret. A brown so deep that you think you could get lost in it. His whole presence exhales mystery. From his tall stature to his olive-like skin, a characteristic of us Mediterraneans, and his black designer clothes. Black designer jacket, shirt, jeans and handmade biker boots. The definition of young, hot, wealthy and stylish.

Damen doesn't seem to be bothered by my staring as he also looks directly at me, smiling politely. Haven on the other hand has become frustrated that we seem to speak a language of our own. Without being aware of anyone else in our party.

" I take it you two know each other " Miles breaks the silence also a little annoyed as he hates to be ignored.

" We sat together in English " Damen replies although by the way Haven is now staring at me , I wish he didn't.

" Well at least you got to sit with someone who doesn't look like he wants to have you for dinner at Christmas Eve! Can you believe Ms. Peters, that old hag who thinks she knows about theater, put me in the same group with the Devil? Miles responded more than willing to start a friendly conversation. Despite that we're talking about a kid, David Jackson, who always looks like he wants to kill you in a dark alley without anyone , not even a cat, noticing. It's still a conversation.

" That's what you said last year yet you're still sitting with us." I add even though I pretty much agree with him.

" Ha! Because he didn't get any chance to get me alone that is! It's all about my incredible abilities to stay out of trouble "

" You? Out of '

" _That_ kind of trouble "

" So Damen " Haven says, willing to chit chat with what she thinks her perfect match leaving me and Miles in our own world " what do you think of our school? " " Has it lived up to your expectations? "

" I must say I'm a bit surprised...

After me and Miles stopped fighting about nothing in particular a thought hit me like a train. I noticed before that when Damen talks, his velvet voice is all I hear. But only now do I see that _he doesn't have an aura_. At all. No moving colors around him.

I couldn't see it before because I was too mesmerized by his beauty and as I said he was the only one I could see. Just him and me. It's like for a moment all the others disappeared into thin air. That's why I didn't notice he doesn't have an aura. No other flying colors to compare him with.

The bell ringed and distracted me from my thoughts. Miles and Haven quickly got up, the latter grudgingly though, as they both had Physics and left me and Damen there. Me sitted and astonished by my sudden realization, _how can person not have an aura?,_ and Damen upstanding looking relaxed as though he had no problems at all.

" Ever are you with me? Miles told me you have Art now so I guess we'll be going together! " he said not quite suggesting

" Ah yes! Sorry I was a little absentminded "

" Lost in your thoughts I see " he stated the obvious smiling sweetly at me. " C'mon we're going to be late " he said as he helped me get my things and we started walking quickly towards room 6.

Okay remind me to enlist everything Damen is good at. He must be the finest painter I've ever seen in my life. He was to do Venus of Botticelli and he did it better than the original artist. Me, I was to do Starry Night of Van Gogh. You don't want to know how it turned out.

After we finished school we got out and waited for Miles and Haven to show up. Turns out his car is parked right next to mine. The latest model of BMW. Color : Black.

" This is your's? " I asked not at all surprised by his vehicle. As expected it matches his appearance. Black and mysterious.

" Aha, what do you think of it? "

" It's cool. "

" Chatty are we? " he joked

" Sorry, not my day " I laughed and felt really nice being around him. But there was something bugging me so I decided to test my new theory " So uhh random question. What kind of movies do you like? "

" All kinds. I don't have a favorite genre but I don't like thrillers either. You? "

" I prefer tv series actually. " I said remembering how Miles keeps telling me I should continue watching Supernatural to catch up with him. I'm wayy behind.

" Supernatural-like ? "

" W-What? " I demanded taken aback. _How did he know?_

" Lucky guess " but his dark eyes said otherwise. I could see he was hiding something. _Did he just read my mind? No, that's impossible. But he did answer to my thoughts. If he does then he must know what I really am. And there's me who thought that maybe I could have a normal relationship, friendly or not, like some other girl. Ha, as if!_

" Ever, are you feeling okay? " Damen asked worried but was interrupted by Miles' loud voice as he approached us.

" Chop chop dearie, I'm gonna be late for my Italics ! C'mon hurry. Excuse us Damen but she's my chauffeur now so.."

Wanting desperately to clear my head from all this thinking I got into my car, said a quick see you tomorrow at Damen, drove Miles to his class and headed home. As I was in the shower all I could think of was that I wasn't alone. I was completely sure. I don't know how or why all I did know is that Damen is just like me._  
_


	3. Distance or not?

_Distance or not?_

After I got out of the shower I headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sabine wouldn't be back till late this evening so I was gonna be home alone. Again. I sighed and made myself mac and cheese.

Unfortunately, cooking didn't help me clear my head. All I could think about was Damen. Could he really read minds like I did? Maybe I was wrong. I just met him today and I already deduced that he was a psychic. But still what if he truly is like me? What do I do then?

Frustrated by my unanswered questions I decided I would let go of this possibility and try to get along for the sake of my friends. Miles was happy we had a new member to our little group and Haven...Well Haven saw Damen as something more than a friend and I wasn't going to stand in the way.

She's always wanted to have a boyfriend. I've seen her in the past try very hard to meet someone but none seemed to notice her. Then she quit trying and adopted the Gothic dressing style. That's how she ended up looking like a vampire.

Either way, I was determined to keep neutral relations with Damen so everyone would be happy.

After I finished my meal I went to my room and started doing homework. I didn't realize how much time passed when I heard keys in the door and a familiar voice calling my name.

" Ever dear I 'm home " Sabine said as she made her way to my bedroom. " Sorry I'm late. Something came up. Did you eat? "

" Yup, I'm fine "

" How was school ?" she asked casually as she removed her jewelery.

" Boring as ever"

" Is it really that boring? Nothing interests you?" she asked but we both knew that by "nothing" she meant "no one".

" Nah"

" Not even a boy?"

"Are we really going to have _that_ conversation?"

" I'm sorry I brought it up. Well I'm going to rest in my room, I already ate" she said and left the room.

Ever since I moved in with her she's been trying to be like a parent. You know act like a parent, talk like a parent. She once tried having "_The Talk_" with me but I stopped her since it was getting awkward.

After I finished homework I lied in my bed and tried everything as to not think about _him_. I listened to my music and imagined all kinds of stories, I even watched Supernatural but end up sleeping with a book in my hand.

Next morning in Mr. Robins' class I noticed with disgust that Damen was at Stacia's desk ogling her and making her laugh her lungs out. _Are you kidding me?_ I was all the more willing to befriend him but it turns out he has other plans.

Frustrated for no reason at all I hurried to my desk hoping he wouldn't notice me and strike a conversation with her by his side.

I watched him as he started making his way towards me with a smile of relief on his face although I couldn't tell why. I tried not to stare at him but failed dramatically. How could you not stare at a walking perfection with a glowing smile and alluring eyes ?

" Thought you never come " he exhaled as he sat beside me ignoring the murderous look Stacia threw at us

" Yeah well, Miles' dog bit his leg and wouldn't leave it so I had to play the savior" I said softly, suddenly all the negativity and disgust vanishing into thin air.

" You didn't want to wake the neighbors? " he asked amused probably imagining the whole situation

" You can put it like that "

" Here's your book by the way"

" Oh yeah. Almost forgot." Which I didn't. Just trying to be cool which in any other case would be difficult considering his appearance and experience with girls as I deduced from the ease in which he was talking with Stacia and her group.

A moody and sluggish Mr. Robins then walked in and the lesson started as usually. We talked a little during his reading _Withering Heights _trying to "guess" the reason of his sadness both knowing his wife's divorce was behind it. After that scene she made when she barged into our class and started yelling at him for coming home drunk pretty much all the time, it became obvious he would have to move out.

I empathized him. He was a really good teacher and a nice person too. I also liked his name. Bryan. Me and Damen were now calling him by his short name 'cause it reminded us of Family Guy's Brian which made him look funny.

After school ended I was finally free to be lost in my thoughts again which of course concerned Damen. He was easy-going and made me feel relaxed and excited at the same time. Every time we talked, pretty often if you ask me, at lunch break, at class or at the school's parking lot I felt nice and like my old self. Carefree.

When I was with him I could forget my theories about his not-yet-confirmed-psychic-abilities and just let myself enjoy the moment.

After spending more time with him I realized that I may wanted something more. Haven seemed to get the message although I feel sad for her (in a good way) and Miles was more excited than I was. He was obviously more than content to see me happy.

I decided to put aside my negativity for once and try to know him better. Not that he objected. He seemed to enjoy my company more than I'd expected. I found that strange since I wasn't that much of a beauty. Not even close to him.

But that didn't seem to bother him at all. He always behaved differently when I was around, had a sweet tone when we were talking and was very interested to what I had to say. And I was more than willing to accept it.

A tune broke my daydream and I realized it was my phone. I had a message. By a demanding Miles. Ugh crap.

"_UNBELIEVABLE EVER...You're UNBELIEVABLE..TS TS TS.. AVOIDING ME ISN'T A GOOD IDEA. Don't think I didn't notice how your attitude has changed this week. Ever since Italiano boy showed up you've finally let go of the hoodies! And the sunglasses ! My prayers have been answered! Tomorrow. My place. 6'o clock. Series night. And lots of details. YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE. NOT FROM ME. MUHAHAHA._.."

_A_ week has passed? Really? Wow. That escalated quickly. Anyways, I looked at the time and realized it was getting late. Classical Miles. Sending messages at midnight often with scary content. Just leave the caps lock sentences and you'll see. It can really make you think you're being stalked by a psychopath.

I smiled and texted "All you needed to do was ask" then disabled my phone, sure it was soon to be followed by angry, threatening even, responses.

I gave in to a dreamless sleep determined now not to follow my previous resolution. So much for keeping a distance_._..

**A/N : This is my first A/n, I forgot to write some in the previous chapters but oh well... So I know Ever's attitude towards Damen changed a bit too quickly but oh well...what can I do... Please review I promise more interesting ideas are on their way...What if Drina showed up?...Or Roman...review and see! **


End file.
